


When Bloggers Fall in Love

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blogger AU, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is known as the FairyFicFather to the entire fandom. Keeping up on the work and battling his own motivation makes maintaining his blog's activity harder than he anticipated, especially after his blog gains popularity.A chance offer by Victor to help Yuuri run his rec blog brings the two of them together through the connection of a screen.But when they finally meet in person, will they have the courage to admit all the pining feelings they have both been hiding?AKA: A story about the real life version of soulmates and their unconventional path to finding each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jfmesq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfmesq/gifts), [BookewyrmeWritesFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for the absolutely amazing [thebookewyrme](http://thebookewyrme.tumblr.com) and [jfmesq](https://jfmesq.tumblr.com) who are the Fairy and the Elf on real life YOI rec blog [TheFicRecFairy](https://theficrecfairy.tumblr.com). Thank you to both of you for supporting so many writers in this fandom and for working so hard to help writers get noticed! I hope you enjoy this little AU :)

Running the fandom’s most popular rec blog was supposed to be fun. TheFairyFicFather catered to the fandom as a whole, leaving both topics and pairings open for requests, and uniquely not concentrating on only the canon couples. It started as a side project, a way for Yuuri to promote his friends’ works and also help readers locate stories they may have lost in the depths of their very extensive fandom. Although he did his own writing, he was never confident enough to think it worthy of being recommended to anyone and so he spent most of his days compiling lists of other stories which fulfilled every anon’s wildest whim.

There were rules he had set for himself. For every big fandom name he listed, he determinedly listed at least two lesser known writers. His blog was about balance and exposure, a willful expression of Yuuri’s desire to give everyone a chance to have their work noticed.

His other rules were harder to adhere to. Some of the stories requested were outside of Yuuri’s comfort zone and merely reading the asks made his stomach feel queasy. Guilt piled on him as he let those asks sit unanswered in his inbox, unable to bring himself to even begin to search the needed tags. He knew that this probably violated some unspoken rule about blogs like his, but he couldn’t get around the mental wall which blocked him from answering them.

Some days, Yuuri excitedly signed into his Tumblr, eager to tackle all of the messages he had received. Other days, however, Yuuri avoided signing in at all, or if he did, he concentrated on his own dashboard and completely ignored the overwhelming amount of work waiting for him in his inbox. Sometimes these days fell on him like an avalanche, snowballing into three or four days of blog neglect and leaving him drowning in asks that he couldn’t fathom having time to fulfill. People would send follow up requests wanting to know if their original ask had been missed and even when these questions weren’t demanding, Yuuri could feel the pressure to respond weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Less than a month into his blog’s newfound popularity, he began to notice a familiar URL reblogging almost all of his posts. On the fic rec lists that Yuuri seemed to have fallen short on, this blogger took the time and care to add other stories, keeping in line with Yuuri’s original post format and seemingly adhering to Yuuri’s unspoken rule with regard to big fandom names and lesser knowns. He watched the work of the other blogger, smiling every time he saw a note and wondering exactly how he could reach out to thank this stranger for their never-ending kindness.

Luckily for Yuuri, the job of making contact was removed from his hands. A cheerful message, filled with adorably wide-eyed GIFs of different characters from their shared fandom and a string a sweet apologies, popped into Yuuri’s DMs. He smiled at his screen, rereading the excitable message six times before finally trying to find the words to respond.

Their friendship bloomed as if they were always meant to cross paths. Within the first hour of talking, Yuuri had already discovered Victor’s real name and had asked him to co-run the blog with him. Yuuri had snorted tea into his nose when Victor’s cheerful suggestion of calling himself the Elf on the Book Shelf was followed by unnecessarily hilarious GIFs of the famous children’s elf. Without a second hesitation, Yuuri drafted a post introducing his elf and bragging about all the ways in which Victor was the partner he had never known he needed.

On days when the blog felt like too much, Victor was there to pick up Yuuri’s slack. They encouraged each other and found themselves more often than not talking about things that had nothing to do with their work on the blog. Common ground was so easily found on so many subjects, Yuuri found himself blissfully falling into a relationship that made his whole world feel brighter. Conversations by text and even voice conversations in Discord became a staple in Yuuri’s life. The sound of Victor’s laughter as Yuuri ranted about aggressive anons or any other subject of stress became a beacon of light in Yuuri’s world. They weren’t just running a blog together, they were best friends and Yuuri knew that of all the people who could have appeared in his life, it had been luck that had brought him Victor. He had lists upon lists of soulmate stories, but his favorite soulmate idea was one about two bloggers discovering their connection by chance.

Unfortunately, Yuuri had no idea if Victor felt the same way. He was too scared on most days to tell anonymous people on the internet that he couldn’t fulfill their outlandish requests and there was no way that he could ever be brave enough to tell his best friend how he really felt. He was in love with Victor, and he knew it, like he knew that the canon protagonists in their fandom had definitely kissed. It was an indisputable fact and still Yuuri couldn’t find the words to admit his feelings out loud.

His inability to voice his own feelings made his current predicament far worse than he could have imagined.

The trip had been Victor’s idea. It wasn’t often, or really ever, that major movie theaters were willing to broadcast full series of anime shows, especially not stateside. Victor had called it a once in a lifetime event, excitedly informing Yuuri of the theater which stood in the exact center point of their two hometowns. The plan had spilled from Victor’s eager mind, swirling around Yuuri as Victor talked about hotel and flight costs and offered to pay for the movie tickets himself to ensure that they could sit next to each other. A weekend together, a four hour stint in a dark movie theater, and two nights of sharing a hotel room.

Yuuri had agreed to the proposal, discussing details with Victor while both wearing their headsets and comparing flight times to best accommodate their desire to share a car from the airport. In the moment, it had all sounded perfect and Yuuri had felt the excitement stifling any anxiety he had about meeting Victor face-to-face. Over the last week before the trip though, Yuuri had felt the anxiety overtaking the excitement, shoving the pleasant thoughts to the back of his mind and crushing them with overwhelming doubt. In spite of all their time spent getting to know each other and their months and months of both insanely silly and beautifully deep conversations, Yuuri was still able to convince himself that Victor might end up hating him. No matter how many times Victor had called him cute or said he was beautiful, Yuuri knew that those opinions could go flying out of the window when Victor saw him in person. Yuuri was plain and nothing particularly special to look at and he let that thought be the one which caused him to close his eyes and lean back heavily into his airplane’s seat.

It was too late now to back out and Yuuri couldn’t imagine arriving at the airport and finding a successful way to dodge Victor for an entire weekend. He had made his own death bed the moment he had purchased the plane ticket, and he bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes remained pressed tightly closed.

There was one hour left of his flight and he had until the wheels touched down to prepare himself for the inevitable let down of his rejected feelings. Curling toward the cold plastic of the airplane wall, Yuuri cranked up the volume on the music pumping into his ears and tried to convince himself that no matter what happened, he would survive. Welcoming sleep as it drifted up to claim him, Yuuri let his mind dissolve into darkness.

* * *

 

Bouncing on his toes, Victor looked over the heads of weary travelers, trying to spot the messy black hair that he knew belonged to Yuuri. Although they had taken up hours and hours of each other’s time with streams of texts and mindless Discord chats, he had only ever seen pictures of the man who had stolen his heart. Big bright eyes, hidden beneath blue glasses, and a head full of unruly black hair were always highlighted by the slight pink of Yuuri’s cheeks, as if he was embarrassed to be sending Victor any pictures at all. There was an entire folder of Yuuri’s selfies stored in Victor’s phone and whenever their time differences didn’t line up, Victor found himself scrolling the images with a wide smile planted across his face.

Unlike most people, Yuuri never treated Victor like he was an overenthusiastic nitwit. Victor prided himself on his creativity and willingness to interact with anyone, but as he had been informed by his grumpy neighbor, Victor’s cheerfulness was not everyone’s cup of tea. He had taken a chance the day he reached out to Yuuri about the blog and his heart had soared when Yuuri had responded with gratefulness and humor. The feeling of Yuuri’s continued acceptance and his loving way of feeding into Victor’s undying enthusiasm for their shared fandom, had been the first catalysts for Victor falling head over heels for his blog partner. Yuuri’s laugh had caused him to fall another few steps, and the first night they had spent talking instead of sleeping, laughing together as the sun came up twice (once for Victor and then again for Yuuri) had been the final slip in Victor’s fall. His love for Yuuri felt inevitable and he couldn’t temper the excitement over finally seeing Yuuri in person.

Hesitation had begun to sneak into Victor’s mind during the last week of Yuuri’s staggered absence. Victor understood without question that Yuuri was nervous, even if he really didn’t understand why. Their connection ran deeper than friends through a screen, and Victor knew that somehow they had been born of the same stardust. Soulmate AUs were Victor’s favorite stories and he was convinced from the first moment that Yuuri had responded to his GIF-laden apology that he had found a soulmate storyline of his own. He had no idea if Yuuri could possibly reciprocate those feelings, but for the first time, Victor was really allowing himself to hope. This weekend would be his test of his soulmate theory and all he needed was for Yuuri to hurry up and get into his arms.

Standing on his tiptoes again, Victor scanned another surge of people exiting through the security gates. His flight was supposed to arrive only ten minutes before Yuuri’s but rain in Yuuri’s hometown and lack of wind in Victor’s direction had set their landing times nearly an hour apart. It had been the most anxious sixty minutes of Victor’s life and he could feel the nerves bouncing under his skin as he continued to bob on his toes, hopefully looking over every face that passed him.

Finally, trickling in at the back of the group was a shy looking man, hands fiddling in front of his chest and eyes trailing over the crowd, nervously searching around the baggage claim area. Even though he had only seen pictures, Victor’s heart told him this was Yuuri and he squeaked as he took off running toward his friend.

The blur of movement had Yuuri stumbling backwards, barely managing to get his arms open and catch the body flying into his chest. Surprised, he huffed a laugh, hesitantly letting himself fall into the comfort of the hug being offered. Although there was no way for him to know how Victor smelled or felt, Yuuri found himself relaxing in Victor’s arms, feeling the comfort of sensations that shouldn’t have been familiar. And yet, Yuuri felt as if he was coming home, nestled into the chest of a man he was meeting for the first time.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Victor stepped back, only releasing Yuuri long enough to link their hands together. He had warned Yuuri about his tendency to be touchy-feely with those who he was most comfortable with and Yuuri had promised to let him know if it was too much. Victor’s heart skittered in his chest as Yuuri squeezed his hands, keeping Victor closely inside of Yuuri’s bubble. “I already have my luggage, we should grab yours! Then we can go get dinner or get room service or whatever you want to do!” Bubbling with eagerness, Victor let go of one of Yuuri’s hands and pulled him toward the luggage racks.

Laughing, Yuuri pulled back on Victor’s hand and waited until Victor looked over his shoulder. “I don’t have luggage, just this bag and my backpack,” Yuuri shrugged at the duffle bag on his shoulder. “Not much stuff to bring.” His eyes flicked down the rolling suitcase in Victor’s hand and the laptop bag slung over Victor’s shoulder.

“I may have over-packed,” Victor blushed, tightening his grip on the plastic handle of his suitcase. “I like… to be prepared…” he tried to explain, looking anywhere but at Yuuri. A tug on his hand finally made Victor stop avoiding Yuuri’s gaze and he felt his embarrassment ease at Yuuri’s soft smile.

“Prepared is good,” Yuuri nodded. Shifting his bag higher on his shoulder, Yuuri struggled to find something else to say. He wasn’t used to silence existing between them and found himself awkwardly humming as he swung their joined hands.

A ding from Victor’s pocket had them both jumping and Victor opted to let go of his bag instead of Yuuri’s hand to retrieve his phone. “Our ride is here,” he smiled, turning the phone to show Yuuri. “Ready?” Victor asked, the smile on his face unable to dim from its full brightness. Even with their slight clumsiness, Yuuri was still willing holding Victor’s hand and Victor counted that as a win. Grinning at Yuuri’s agreeable nod, Victor turned on his heel and began pulling Yuuri toward the automatic doors, ready to start what was sure to be the best weekend of his life.

* * *

 

“Hello, Mr. Nikiforov.” The concierge behind the hotel’s front desk grinned at him, taking his credit card and identification before tapping away on the keyboard. 

Balking at the formality, Victor laughed at himself turning over his shoulder to make a comment to Yuuri and discovering his friend had wandered away to stare at the statues decorating the lobby. Losing himself to the sight of Yuuri’s curious wonder, Victor only returned to his task at hand when the polite clerk gently cleared her throat. “Sorry,” Victor apologized, his cheeks turning pink as he took his cards back.

“Since you are checking in later than your intended reservation, I can offer you an upgrade since it seems your original room has been given away. That’s not normally our policy and I apologize for the inconvenience, but the suite is much larger and we will adjust the price accordingly if that’s acceptable.” She spoke in a rushed explanation, her intonation a sign of her obvious experience with a more petulant customer experience than Victor intended to give her.

“How many beds?” Victor asked, peering over his shoulder and waving when Yuuri raised his hand from across the lobby. Part of his brain was praying for an answer which would give him a perfect opening to potentially make a move.

“One California king-sized bed. Will that be a problem?” Coyly, the concierge followed Victor’s gaze to Yuuri’s smile. “There is also a rather large bathtub…”

“Deal!” Victor said too quickly, fumbling his wallet as he attempted to shove it in his back pocket. The bed in question would be larger enough that they could stay to their own sides if they chose to do so. Victor was hoping they wouldn’t, but he pushed that thought away, trying to survive the rest of the check-in process without dying from face fire.

Once the plastic keycards were securely in his hand, Victor rolled his bag over the tile to find Yuuri sipping a cup of complimentary coffee and mulling over a marble statue of a bull. “It’s very anatomically correct,” Victor commented, snickering when Yuuri snorted.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Yuuri wiped a dribble of coffee from his chin. “Are we all set? Did you ask about splitting the bill at check out?” Offering his coffee cup to Victor, Yuuri failed to keep himself from watching Victor’s neck flex as he lifted the cup to take a sip. “Not bad, right?” Free coffee was acceptable in any manner, but Yuuri was pleasantly surprised to discover this coffee was actually enjoyable.

“Very sweet.” Licking his lips, Victor placed the cup in Yuuri’s hand. “Lots of sugar,” he teased, curling his hand into Yuuri’s and laughing at Yuuri’s pleased hum. He watched Yuuri take another long drink and found himself nearly running into a wall in his distraction. “Meant to do that,” he muttered, loving the sound of Yuuri’s giggle. Playfully rolling his eyes, Victor tapped the up button for the elevator and tapped his feet as they waited for the doors to open.

Curiously, Yuuri tilted his head as Victor swiped a room card and poked the highest number on the elevator buttons. “Ummm, I thought we picked a regular room?” Quickly trying to recall the prices of the hotel’s largest rooms, Yuuri’s stomach did an unpleasant lurch as he calculated his half of the costs.

“Upgrade,” Victor watched Yuuri’s reflection in the mirrored walls. “Apparently they gave our room away and they upgraded us for free.” Seeing Yuuri’s dubious look, Victor raised his free hand. “Honestly! I swear I wouldn’t lie to you! I will show you the bill on Sunday!” He relaxed when Yuuri shook his head.

“I know you wouldn’t lie to me. I trust you… otherwise I wouldn’t have flown halfway across the country to spend the weekend sharing a room with you.” Grinning Yuuri knocked his shoulder against Victor’s side. His statement sounded far more confident than Yuuri felt, his stomach still a fluttering mess of nervous butterflies. Determined to relax and just enjoy his time with Victor, Yuuri sighed into a slouch. “You know I checked the blog while I was waiting on you. We have twenty seven new asks since I got on the plane.” The number made Yuuri’s head spin and he closed his eyes to tamper down his concern.

“Hm,” Victor placed his index finger against his lips. “What if we… get settled in the room and either order room service or google a different delivery place and then we can tackle the asks together? Instead of a discord party, we can have a pajama party! I bet we can even find a movie to watch like we do on rabbit!”

Victor’s enthusiasm caused Yuuri’s shoulders to relax. Whenever he normally got overwhelmed with the blog’s workload, it was always Victor who could talk him off the ledge. That ability was even more powerful in person with Victor’s palm warmly pressed against Yuuri’s hand and Victor’s smile lighting up the small space around them. Feeling his smile go a little lopsided with admiration, Yuuri startled when the elevator beeped to signal their arrival to their floor. Letting himself be led down the hall, Yuuri felt the butterflies settle from their hyper state.

Plugging the key into the electronic lock, Victor took a deep breath before shoving open the door. His nerves were suddenly singing under his skin, intensifying in their quest to burn him when Yuuri inhaled sharply from behind Victor’s back.

“Um… one bed?” Yuuri asked. It was the first thing he had noticed about their room, followed immediately by the huge bathroom to their right and the little kitchenette, table and chairs, and tiny sofa to their left. The bedroom was separated by a door and Yuuri could see the expertly made bed taunting him with its perfection. His mind promptly went into panic mode as his body happily chanted “yes, yes, yes!” Trying to control the less inhibited part of his mind, Yuuri carefully moved toward the bedroom and dropped his bags on the bed.

Hesitantly, Victor followed Yuuri into the room. “Yes?” he answered, failing to gauge the odd reactions flickering over Yuuri’s face. “If that makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the couch. I didn’t want us to not have a room and they offered the upgrade and if you want me to go down there and make a scene, I can definitely ramp up my drama and-”

Grabbing Victor’s shoulders, Yuuri gently shook him. “Victor breathe! It’s okay! We’re friends, right?” The word friends hit Yuuri’s heart the wrong way, but he didn’t want to assume anything more. No matter how many hearts Victor tended to send him on a daily basis, Yuuri was still positive that his luck would never be great enough to ensure Victor’s returned affections. Raising his eyebrows with a hopeful smile, Yuuri continued to hold Victor’s arms until Victor’s shoulders relaxed.

“Right, yes, of course.” Nodding vigorously, Victor lifted a hand to pat Yuuri’s forearm. Relief spread through him, although his heartrate refused to slow as Yuuri continued to smile at him.

“As long as you aren’t a blanket hog, we should be totally fine,” Yuuri squeezed Victor’s arms one more time before releasing him.

“No promises!” Victor laughed, kicking off his shoes and opening his bag. “Unpacking then food?” He suggested, eying Yuuri unceremoniously shoving a small stack of clothes into the top drawer of the dresser. Carefully stacking his own travel wardrobe, Victor sectioned it out and placed his stacks neatly in the other two drawers.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Throwing himself on the bed, Yuuri laughed when Victor flopped down next to him with the room service menu. Leaning his head on Victor’s shoulder so they could check it out together, Yuuri couldn’t help feeling thrilled at the excuse to be close to Victor. Adjusting himself so Victor could slip an arm under his head, Yuuri happily snuggled closer to Victor’s side and listened as Victor reviewed all of their dinner options out loud.

* * *

 

Rubbing two fingers under his glasses, Yuuri squinted at the clock on the cable box below the TV. It was approaching three in the morning and Yuuri groaned, slumping back against the headboard and lolling his head to the side to look at Victor.

The reading glasses Victor wore were unfairly handsome and the wrinkle of concentration between Victor’s brows gave Yuuri the strange urge to kiss it away. Reaching a hand up, Yuuri stroked his thumb over Victor’s cheek, snapping his hand back when he realized what he had done.

Their hours together inside of the hotel room had proved that their chemistry didn’t exist merely because they were protected by screens. After dinner had been ordered, Victor had suggested they change into the pajamas and then surprised Yuuri with two fluffy dog onesies. Laughing as he accepted the gift, Yuuri had disappeared into the bathroom to change and then danced his way back into the bedroom while singing Who Let the Dogs Out loudly and off-key. Victor’s hysterical laughter, paired with his own comically floppy ears, had set Yuuri off into uncontrollable giggles. They had fallen back on the bed together, rolling back and forth with their tandem laughter.

Hours had flown by as they ate dinner sitting cross-legged on the bed discussing everything from random headcanons to the hurricane approaching Victor’s town. In the same manner as their online interactions, the subjects changed at random and both of them didn’t miss a beat with each switch. Their rhythm was natural and comfortable, bringing them both a sense of peace and relaxation.

They had spent the last two hours working on the blog’s asks, finding it much easier to split the work when they were side by side. Yuuri admired Victor’s use of his laptop, his phone and a tablet, while Victor had gone a little cross-eyed at the sheer number of Yuuri’s Ao3 bookmarks. During one of their many breaks, they stopped to recite some of their favorite quotes from different stories, lounging across the bed and invading each other’s personal space at every chance available.

Yuuri’s level of comfort and growing sleepiness had dulled his inhibitions and he sat wide-eyed with his hand frozen in the air as Victor turned to face him. “That felt nice.” Leaning forward, Victor caught Yuuri’s hand and placed it back on his cheek. “I like when you touch me, Yuuri.” Biting the inside of his cheek when he realized the potential connotation of his statement, Victor bore holes into the computer screen in front of him.

It was true that Yuuri’s touch was as soothing as Yuuri’s presence. Victor often felt ridiculously unsettled, unsure where to place his energy and lacking motivation for reasons he couldn’t explain. His therapist had lumped it in with his depression but Victor thought it was more complicated than that. Despite all of that, Victor was willing to admit that Yuuri had a calming effect on him and he leaned further into the touch of Yuuri’s hand against his cheek.

“Tired, yet?” Yuuri asked, glancing at his laptop as it blinked off and pushing it closed. Carefully, he moved it onto the bedside table without removing his hand from Victor’s cheek. Yawning, Yuuri laid on the bed, calculating the time differences and realizing that they were both past their normal bed times. “We should sleeeeepp….” His last word was elongated by another yawn.

Chuckling, Victor pulled the glasses from his face and efficiently shut down all of his electronics. Stacking them in a neat pile next to the bed, he dropped his feet to the floor and plodded over the carpet to turn off the light. Blinded by the sudden darkness, Victor stumbled his way back to the bed, misjudging the distance and ending up laying half way on top of Yuuri. Apologizing, Victor went to roll away, pausing when Yuuri’s arms circled around his waist.

“Cuddle?” Yuuri asked, eyes already drooping closed as his face pressed into Victor’s hip. A small snore escaped him, his arms becoming dead weight around Victor’s waist.

Sliding down the bed, Victor rearranged Yuuri so he was sleeping tucked into Victor’s side. Angling his free arm over his head, Victor drowsily smiled at the ceiling and let himself drift off to sleep, giddy over the feeling of sleeping with Yuuri in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we only have one night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... the rating went up, the chapter count went up, and basically I am a disaster human posing as a writer who let her characters do what they wanted and that's about all the explanation I can offer! 
> 
> I was told by a real life Elf that the Fairy likes stories with some spice to them, so this chapter was designed to fulfill that request. 
> 
> Chapter 3 is the Epilogue and I will post that in a few minutes because I have zero self control and honestly, what is prime posting time anyway? I sure as heck don't know!

Sometime in the night they shifted, Victor curling onto his side and Yuuri wrapping himself tightly around Victor’s back. Yuuri’s mind faintly registered the warmth of Victor’s body as his eyes drifted open, his one hand skating nervously over Victor’s stomach while the other stung with pins and needles under the weight of his own head.

Although his mind was fuzzy with fading sleepiness, a small rotation of his hips made Yuuri very aware of the part of his body that was fully awake. And fully pressed into Victor’s perfect ass. Squeezing his eyes shut, Yuuri tried to will his body to calm down, his forehead resting between Victor’s shoulder blades and his lips moving in silent prayers that Victor would stay asleep long enough for Yuuri to solve his painfully hard problem.

With a sigh, Victor scooted backwards, his ass dragging over Yuuri’s erection causing Yuuri to bite his lip. The moan crashed into the back of Yuuri’s teeth as Victor moved again. “You’re doing that on purpose,” Yuuri accused, blushing and digging his forehead into Victor’s back.

“Nah uh,” Victor’s smile was evident in his voice, even as he tried to smash his face further into his pillow. “I’m sleeping.” In truth, he had been awake for fifteen minutes ahead of Yuuri and had been contemplating how he could use their position to his advantage. Rolling his hips slightly, Victor felt his breath catch when Yuuri hissed against the back of his neck. Victor let out an obnoxiously loud pretend snore, snorting laughter into his pillow when Yuuri pinched his stomach. He ground back against Yuuri with purpose, jumping when Yuuri nipped at his neck.

“Victor…” Yuuri hummed, his mind racing with all the potential implications of Victor’s teasing. His bedmate was not running from Yuuri’s natural morning state, but seemed to be keen on enjoying the feeling of Yuuri rubbing into his ass. Flattening his palm on Victor’s stomach, Yuuri pushed Victor onto his back and moved to hover over him. “Are you just… or… um…” Why was it so easy to write a scene where two characters ravage each other but Yuuri couldn’t even find the words to ask Victor what he wanted?

“Very articulate,” Victor teased, easing one of his legs between Yuuri’s and sliding his hands onto Yuuri’s hips. Repeating the rolling of his own hips, Victor watched Yuuri’s eyes go wide as Victor’s rubbed along Yuuri’s thigh with his own arousal.

Before Victor could think of the right words himself, Yuuri was on him, morning-dry lips trailing over Victor’s own and hands weaving their way into Victor’s hair. With a whimper that Victor would later find embarrassing, he kissed Yuuri, moving his hands to grip the small of Yuuri’s back. The sensation was dizzying and Victor couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed as all his wildest dreams started coming true.

Yuuri could count on one hand the number of people he had kissed in his life, not counting stupid games like spin the bottle. Even in his lack of experience, he knew the kiss he was sharing with Victor was the kind that people wrote stories about.

There were times when he had felt bitter about romance and rolled his eyes over descriptions of sparks flying and lightheadedness, but with every second the kiss lasted, Yuuri knew that he would never doubt those descriptions again. His entire body felt like it was on fire, unconsciously grinding down to feel Victor underneath him. His breath was growing short and his lungs started to protest his lack of air, finally forcing Yuuri to break away from Victor’s lips.

“Well good morning to you too,” Victor smirked, lying his head on the pillows and massaging the muscles in Yuuri’s lower back. His fingers itched to dip lower, his nails catching in the textured fabric of Yuuri’s pajamas. It hit him suddenly, eyes flicking down to their bodies and causing Victor to burst out laughing. “The… our… dogs…” Victor stuttered, waving a hand between them.

Pushing up on his hands, Yuuri tried not to feel affronted by Victor’s sudden humor. Then he saw it. The brown fabric of Victor’s onesie, the hood with floppy ears poking out from behind Victor’s head and Yuuri’s own hood hanging comically over his left shoulder. They were dressed like dogs and essentially humping each other’s legs. Yuuri instantly surrendered to his own burst of laughter.

Rolling to his side, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his own stomach as his laughing spell continued. The image was hilarious but Yuuri knew that more than that, there was a sense of relief that Victor had (at the very least) physically wanted Yuuri. The desire between them had been undeniable, even if it was interrupted by their silliness. Trying to stifle himself, Yuuri turned to look at Victor and loved the relaxed happiness he found sparkling in Victor’s eyes.

“I love your laugh,” Victor said softly, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “I remember the first time I heard it. I think I blushed for an hour straight.” Feeling slightly panicked about his own admission, Victor tried to resist his urge to hop from the bed and run away.

“Your voice…” Yuuri caught Victor’s hand in his own and held it between them on the bed. “The first time I heard your voice… I knew I was a goner. It’s just so… mmmm…” Flushing red, Yuuri buried his face in the closest pillow, not quite believing that he had made _that_ sound out loud.

Snuggling closer to Yuuri, Victor snaked a hand around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him across the bed. Wrapping all of his limbs around Yuuri, Victor waited until Yuuri relinquished his hold on his pillow and buried his face in Victor’s chest instead. “I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time.” The admission felt terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Hugging Yuuri closer, Victor kissed the top of his head. “But you don’t have to…”

“Victor, you have no idea,” Yuuri mumbled, nose smashed against Victor’s sternum and all of Yuuri’s senses being flooded by Victor. “I think my crush on you started with your very first message. Everything just made it grow bigger.” Uncurling his arms, Yuuri wiggled until he could lay his hands flat on Victor’s back. “The day the fandom gave us a ship name, I almost died.”

“I almost confessed to you that day.” Smiling Victor remembered the eighteen different messages he had drafted. “I even read all these confession stories and then a round of getting together stories to psych myself up. But no matter how many times you and I shouted about fics where they just needed to talk… I couldn’t just… talk.” The ridiculous nature of his hesitation made Victor chuckle.

“We were our own mutual pining disaster,” Yuuri scoffed, finally raising his head to look at Victor. “Maybe not so much… anymore?” Hope rang in every word of Yuuri’s question, his eyes studying Victor’s face for a clue as to his potential answer.

“Definitely not anymore.” Tangling their legs together, Victor leaned down to be closer to Yuuri’s lips, smiling at the excited tingle of anticipation thrumming under his skin. Giving Yuuri a second to decide, Victor hummed in unadulterated delight when Yuuri met him halfway.

They kissed unhurriedly, walking the line between the feeling of being together and neither one of them wanting to push too far. Shy hands wandered over clothed skin, hips intermittently seeking friction against each other and then pulling back to avoid racing over any boundaries. It was thrilling at the same time that it was comforting, navigating the new part of their relationship in a slow quest to discover each other in a new way.

The blaring of the alarms from their phones had them both groaning, leaning in opposite directions to silence their intimacy intruders. With regret, Victor separated himself from Yuuri. “We should get dressed…” he hesitated in the suggestion, distracted by Yuuri’s flushed cheeks and messy bedhead. Part of him wanted to suggest skipping their plans altogether and instead hide away in the hotel room to memorize every inch of each other. Feeling his face heat from his own thoughts, Victor quickly turned toward the edge of the bed. “Breakfast will be ending soon and we need to get a car or walk to the theater so-” His nervous rambling was stopped by a kiss to his cheek.

“Breakfast sounds good.” Resting his chin on Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri let himself slump over Victor’s back. “We still have another night too.” Burying his face in Victor’s neck, Yuuri tried not to be embarrassed by what he was implying.

“Good… point…” Victor stuttered, knowing Yuuri could feel his pulse racing from where Yuuri was pressed into his neck. The thought of returning to this bed with Yuuri, hopefully without their doggy-themed pajamas, was enough to spur Victor into action. Raising one of Yuuri’s hands to kiss it, Victor eased himself from Yuuri’s grasp and made his way to the dresser drawers. “I have another surprise!” he declared, reaching under the bottom stack of clothing and pulling out two t-shirts. Laying them out on the bed, Victor nervously waited for Yuuri’s reaction.

“Is that…” Crawling over the bed, Yuuri flipped the t-shirts around so he could look at their design. Smiling back at him were both of their icons, this time drawn together with their arms slung over each other’s shoulders. In sparkling blue, Yuuri’s t-shirt read “TheFairyFicFather” while Victor’s shirt had “Elf on the Book Shelf” printed in sparkly red. “Oh… my… God…” Yuuri sputtered, immediately unzipping the top half of his pajamas and yanking the shirt over his head. “How do I look?” Puffing out his chest, Yuuri grinned up at Victor.

“Perfect, Yuuri,” Victor blushed, pulling on his own t-shirt and returning Yuuri’s smile. “Absolutely perfect.”

* * *

 

“I’m not sure what I was expecting,” Yuuri said, peering around in mild confusion at the quietness of the theater’s concession stand. “Maybe a big line?” He had seen a couple of cosplayers disappearing down the hall toward the theater, but other than that, it seemed fairly calm for an event that had been so hyped up on all of his social media. Letting himself be pulled into the food line by Victor’s hand, Yuuri continued to wonder if he had let his hopes get too high.

“Large popcorn please!” Victor ordered with the intention to share, turning to look at the rack of candy while their bucket was being filled. Plucking a bag of gummy bears and a bag of Yuuri’s favorite peanut M&Ms from the rack, Victor passed them off to Yuuri and took the giant bucket of popcorn from the weary looking employee. “I bet it is more crowded in the theater.” Leading Yuuri toward the fountain drinks, Victor hated having to let go of Yuuri’s hand to retrieve their cups. For most of their morning, through breakfast and their short walk to the theater, Victor had found a way to touch Yuuri the entire time.

Filling his own drink and watching Yuuri do the same, Victor contemplated the worry lines between Yuuri’s brows. “It’s going to be fun, even if the theater isn’t packed with people. And I plan to cuddle you straight through the next four hours.”

Yuuri blushed as two girls next to Victor audibly awed at Victor’s declaration. He wouldn’t admit it, but Victor’s intentions definitely helped ease whatever worry was starting to churn inside of him. Following Victor to the checkout counter, Yuuri had to physically wrestle Victor’s wallet away from him to let Yuuri pay for their treats. Victor had paid for dinner the night before and Yuuri was not about to let him pay again.

“You two are the cutest,” a girl commented from behind them, startling Victor enough to let Yuuri steal his wallet once and for all. Rolling his eyes in response to Yuuri’s smug smile, Victor turned to speak his thanks for the compliment. The girl’s gasp had him halting. “Holy shit, is it really you?” she squealed, grabbing her friend’s arm and nearly knocking her friend to the ground as she twirled her around. “It’s the elf!” she exclaimed, eyes going wide as Yuuri’s shirt came into view. “No way! The fairy too! You guys really are a couple?! OH MY GOD!”

Running was Yuuri’s first instinct, his shoulders coming up to his ears and his hand missing his pocket, nearly dropping his wallet on the floor. Victor’s hand on his hip made him settle, shaking his head to clear the anxious static blocking out the world around them. Clicking back into focus, Yuuri noted Victor’s wide smile and two phones being pointed in their direction.

“Smile, my Fairy, they want a picture!” Victor kissed Yuuri’s temple, making sure not to use Yuuri’s real name in case he didn’t want anyone else to know it. The thought that they could be recognized hadn’t really crossed Victor’s mind, but he supposed it should have, given that their blog names were splattered across their shirts. Shrugging off his oversight, Victor tilted his head to rest on Yuuri’s and grinned for the camera.

“Seriously you two have the best blog!” Their admirers were speaking a mile a minute as Yuuri apologized profusely to the sales clerk for holding up the line. He heard Victor thanking the girls for their compliments and wishing them an enjoyable binge experience, but his mind remained fuzzy and unclear as they moved into the quiet of the theater hallway. It wasn’t until Victor pulled him to the side that Yuuri realized he was shaking.

“Hey, hey,” Victor whispered, shoving the candy bags into his jacket pocket and running his free hand up and down Yuuri’s arm. “Was that too much for you? We can zipper our jackets up so no one else sees our shirts or wait here until the theater is dark. Our seats are reserved so we don’t need to worry-”

Standing on his toes, Yuuri kissed Victor quiet, feeling the resurgence of all his feelings for his best friend. Only Victor would have stopped to make sure Yuuri was comfortable, even if the check-in had come a few minutes too late to avoid the earliest parts of Yuuri’s panic. Although his hands were full and Yuuri couldn’t properly hold Victor, he felt Victor’s hand settle on his cheek and eased back with his eyes still closed. “Thank you,” he said, reluctantly opening his eyes, his heart flip-flopping at the sight of Victor’s understanding smile. “I’m good now, just… stay by my side, okay?” His smiled at his feet when Victor slipped his hand into Yuuri’s back pocket.

“I didn’t plan to be anywhere else.” Pulling Yuuri closer to his side, Victor leaned in to steal another quick kiss as they made their way into the theater.

* * *

 

The ending credits rolled bringing with them the slowly brightening theater lights and the realization that both Victor and Yuuri were crying. Sheepishly smiling at each other, they took turns wiping tears from each other’s cheeks.

Within the first thirty seconds of sitting down, Victor had lifted the arm rest between them and pulled Yuuri flush to his side. Curling his legs up on the elevated portion of his reclining seat, Yuuri let himself be blissfully cuddled as they watched the opening thank you messaged from the creator of their favorite show. The opening notes of the theme song had them both squealing, grabbing each other’s hands and squeezing with their excitement. The entire theater had sung every word and neither of them had hesitated to join in.

Blinking at the blank screen, Yuuri felt a strange dissociation with real life. His mind was always so much happier when he was living in the world of his favorite characters and his heart ached as he tried to readjust to the world around him.

Victor spotted Yuuri’s frown as he collected their trash and shoved it in their empty popcorn bucket. His stomach felt slightly queasy from their lack of real food and he was about to suggest a real dinner when a group of people came slamming into the aisle in front of them.

“Hi you two!” A cheerful person donning a very blond wig waved an excited hand. “We’re going out in the lobby to take pictures and we were hoping that you would join us for a few. No one is going to believe that we shared a theater with you guys!”

Peering at Yuuri, Victor felt a wave of concern for the dazed look on his love’s face. Shaking Yuuri’s arm slightly, Victor tried to get him to make eye contact. Instead Yuuri responded, “sure we can do that,” sounding slightly far away and lacking any solid emotion behind the statement. The worry wouldn’t leave Victor’s stomach and he attempted to pull Yuuri back when Yuuri stood to stretch.

Glancing down at Victor, Yuuri saw the unease in Victor’s tensing jaw. Realizing his silence was unexplained, Yuuri sat down in his seat and took Victor’s face in both of his hands. Braving the potential reaction of the crowd around them, Yuuri kissed Victor squarely on the lips. “Sorry,” he apologized, pulling back. “I just get a little… lost… after I binge a show like that. I’m fine… I promise.” Kissing Victor again, Yuuri felt his brain slowly kicking back into gear, reacting to the joy of kissing Victor without hesitation. They had been touching for the entire movie and Yuuri suddenly realized how much that had affected his need to touch Victor even more.

Kissing Yuuri was quickly becoming an addiction and Victor had to check his own desire to deepen Yuuri’s sweet kisses into something far more heated. He had listened to every one of Yuuri’s giggles and excited comments throughout the entire twelve episodes, falling more head over heels with every nuanced sound. When Yuuri pulled away, Victor felt a flicker of remorse, immediately wanting to drag Yuuri back into more kissing.

“Ummm… excuse me…” A very awkward, pimple-covered teenager stood on the stairs next to their seats looking anywhere but at them. “We have to… clean the floors…” he said, rocking back and forth and refusing to look directly at either one of them.

Blushing in awkwardness, Victor stood up and waited until Yuuri was standing to lace their hands together. “Have a nice night.” Nodding at the poor boy who had to witness their PDA, Victor quickly moved down the steps with Yuuri hot on his heels.

“Pictures than dinner?” Victor asked, stuffing their trash into the overflowing trashcan and watching Yuuri do the same.

“Then back to the hotel,” Yuuri agreed. Yanking Victor closer, Yuuri ghosted a kiss over Victor’s neck and smiled when Victor shivered. He still felt the fog of the fictional world hanging over him, but Yuuri hoped that with Victor by his side that it would lift in no time whatsoever.

* * *

 

Yuuri had struggled with the amount of pictures that strangers had wanted them to be involved in, but Victor had been a constant presence by his side, a reassuring hand resting on the small of Yuuri’s back and giving Yuuri a reason to smile. They took pictures with cosplayers and fans alike, trading URLs for Instagrams, Tumblrs, and Twitters, and finally saying their goodbyes after politely turning down dinner invitations. It had been Victor who explained that they lived on opposite sides of the country from each other and wanted to soak up as much alone time as possible. Despite his immediate blush, Yuuri was thankful that everyone seemed to completely understand.

Dinner had been wonderful. They had sat with their legs touching, holding hands under the table surrounding a giant open grill. They had laughed at the jokes of their chef, caught shrimp when it was thrown in their direction and indulged in one overly priced drink each. Neither of them wanted to sacrifice their sobriety, but Victor had convinced Yuuri that they were celebrating. Yuuri’s blush had caught the attention of everyone at the table when Yuuri realized Victor meant celebrating their new status as a couple.

Bellies full and happy, pictures reblogged on various social media sites, and lips tingling from making out in the elevator, Yuuri and Victor stumbled their way into their hotel room. They made it two steps into the door before they were tangled again, kisses becoming heated and full of promise as they bumped their way toward the bed.

Victor fell first, toppling back on the bed with a startled yelp and staring up at Yuuri wondering why they were so far part. Kicking off his shoes, Victor watched Yuuri do the same, struggling to pull off his jacket as Yuuri got stuck in his own. “Here, let me.” Sitting up, Victor guided Yuuri between his legs with a finger hooked in Yuuri’s front pocket. With shaking hands, Victor gently tugged down Yuuri’s zipper and pushed the jacket off of Yuuri’s shoulders.

The pause in the desperate need to climb all over each other gave Yuuri a moment to think about what they were doing. It would be easy to rush, to leap every base and skid haphazardly into home, but Victor deserved more than that. This was their last night together and there was no guarantee when they would have another one, knowledge that made Yuuri’s emotions rise up inside of him. Bending at the waist, he captured Victor’s chin in his hand and kissed him slowly.

Every part of Victor felt like it was buzzing. From the moment Yuuri had kissed him that morning, Victor couldn’t think of much else beyond more kissing. If he had thought Yuuri would have been comfortable with the idea, he would have initiated a four hour long make out session in the movie theater. Knowing that they had been there to enjoy the show, Victor had kept his libido in check.

But now that they were alone again, he could feel his desire flooding his brain, blocking out all thoughts that didn’t surround Yuuri and Yuuri alone. Maybe he was greedy for wanting everything Yuuri was willing to give him, but Victor couldn’t let himself miss the opportunity to hold Yuuri for as long as possible. Tomorrow they would be separated again, an entire country between them and four hours of time difference to battle. They hadn’t talked about long distance or how they would make it work and yet Victor knew that they would find a way. Tonight though, Yuuri was here, kissing Victor within an inch of his life and there was no way Victor was going to be the one to stop them.

Fingers fiddled with the hem of Yuuri’s shirt and he lifted his arms in a silent signal that Victor happily accepted. Putting a knee on the bed between Victor’s thighs, Yuuri braced his weight so he could pull Victor’s shirt over his head as well. “Wow,” Yuuri sighed, eyes roaming over Victor’s chest in awe. “You are gorgeous.” He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, running them over Victor’s shoulders and down over his pecks, letting his nails lightly catch on Victor’s nipples. Yuuri felt breathless at the way Victor’s skin felt beneath his fingertips and he didn’t protest when Victor scooted back on the bed pulling Yuuri with him.

The weight of Yuuri nestled between his legs set Victor’s need on fire. Lacing one hand into the hair at the back of Yuuri’s head, Victor let the other one explore every inch of naked skin he could reach. “I… I always knew… you are beautiful… but I can’t stop looking at you. How are you so perfect?” Cutting off what would have inevitably been a protest from Yuuri, Victor tipped his head to kiss him silent.

They kissed as if they had been kissing for years, practiced in every way to make the other lose their mind from perfect stimulation, yet every press of their lips and slide of their tongues still tasted of something new and unexplored. The heat between them crackled, both of them flushing and hands moving toward each other’s belt buckles while they looked to each other’s eyes for permission. Both of them giggled with equal awkwardness over their position, playfully tugging at belts, buttons and zippers until their pants laid in a forgotten heap on the floor.

Covered only in their underwear (Yuuri thankfully taking the time to relieve them both of their socks), Yuuri laid across Victor’s chests, bodies touching over every single inch. It was impossible to deny how turned on they both were and they gently rocked together to relieve the immediate need for friction.

“Victor,” Yuuri brushed the hair from Victor’s forehead, placing a kiss to the exposed skin. “I don’t… want to do… um… anything you don’t want…” Leaning on his elbow, Yuuri put a little distance between their chests, giving Victor room to make a decision without clouding his brain with physical contact. Yuuri felt intoxicated with the feeling of Victor beneath him and spent Victor’s moments of silent consideration coming to terms with his own wants.

“You know how sometimes… in stories I mean… we talk about how the sex seems to come too fast?” Biting back his nerves, Victor ran his fingers up Yuuri’s side, letting his fingers linger in soft circles around the pulse point in Yuuri’s neck. “I don’t think ours is one of those stories. You are the best friend I have ever had and we’ve had essentially months… _and months_ … of getting to know each other. I don’t think it is selfish… or irrational… or rushed to want to… be together.” Using the last ounce of his bravery, Victor lifted his eyes to meet Yuuri’s.

Thoughts were glitching inside of Yuuri’s mind. Victor wanted to be with him, wanted it all and for reasons Yuuri wasn’t quite sure of, he was completely on board with the idea. Searching frantically in his mind for any lurking demons of doubt, Yuuri could only find whipers telling him he would regret not taking this step. Victor was his rock, the most important relationship in his life, and if there was anyone he would take this leap with, it would be Victor. “Okay,” Yuuri whispered, pushing back into Victor’s space and returning Victor’s eager kisses with ease.

A thought crept in, making Yuuri suddenly stop kissing Victor senseless. “Wait, we don’t have-”

“In my travel bag,” Victor smirked, his smile becoming sly as Yuuri’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “I told you, I like to be prepared.”

Laughing, Yuuri gave him a hard kiss before moving off of the bed. “We’ll talk about that later,” he teased, shaking his head. “Maybe get those underwear off before I get back.” Batting away his nerves, Yuuri made a beeline for the bathroom, almost upending Victor’s black bag to locate the tiny bottle of lube and a small box of condoms.

His own reflection in the mirror caught Yuuri’s eye and he stared at himself. There were the hints of red marks across his collarbones and one slightly more purple mark blooming below his ear. His cheeks were dusted pink and his grin was goofy while his pupils were extremely dilated. Instead of nervous or unsure, Yuuri realized he looked happy and that thought spurred him to wink at his reflection before moving back into the bedroom.

The sight of Victor, lazily stroking his own erection almost made Yuuri trip over his own feet. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, his eyes flicking up to Victor’s face when he heard him smirk. Shoving his underwear off of his body, Yuuri climbed onto the bed on his knees.

Victor felt a little cross-eyed looking at Yuuri kneeling between his legs. Every expectation that he had vanished from his brain, replaced by the perfection of the man leaning down to kiss him. Their bodies met without the barrier of any clothing and both of them moaned into their kiss, Yuuri rolling against Victor in very deliberate circles of his hips.

“Do you want me to…” Yuuri sucked Victor’s earlobe into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and drinking in Victor’s gasp. “Or do you want to…” His body and his brain didn’t care which option Victor picked, he just needed to be connected to Victor in every possible way.

“You,” Victor panted, groping around on the bed for the bottle Yuuri had dropped and slipping it into Yuuri’s hand. “I want to feel you, especially when I get on the plane.” He felt the twitch of Yuuri’s dick where it was pressed against his own and Victor’s mind nearly snapped from his overwhelming need. “Please,” he whispered, arching his body to roll his hips upward and encourage Yuuri to touch him.

Through discord they had spent hours giggling over cringey sex scenes, both of them making awkward jokes about fingers in butts and mystery positioning. Victor had wondered if they would find themselves being awkward with the real life version and was relieved when his fears didn’t come true. Yuuri was slow and thorough, kissing Victor from his navel to his thighs and back again as he prepped him with a gentleness that had Victor close to tears. When Yuuri sat back to prep himself, his eyes never left Victor’s own, love and admiration flowing between them without words.

“Should I?” Victor twisted to show what he meant instead of trying to get the question out from behind the nervous knot in his throat. He was stopped by Yuuri’s hands on his hips and the gentle shake of Yuuri’s head.

“I want to see you,” Yuuri admitted, eyes tracing over Victor’s body, making Victor feel worshipped as Yuuri finally began to push inside of him. They both closed their eyes, breaths speeding up and fingers lacing together, squeezing with every inch Yuuri moved.

“Come here.” Releasing Yuuri’s hands, Victor opened his arms to encourage Yuuri closer. He gasped when Yuuri adjusted inside of him, already burning from the fanning flames of building orgasm. Holding Yuuri’s face, Victor kissed him while wrapping his legs to anchor behind Yuuri’s back. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered, quickly pushing Yuuri with his heels to drive him deeper. “I’m not going to last… uhmmm… very long.” Sighing as Yuuri rocked forward, Victor was unable to maintain his ability to do anything other than lose himself in the sensation of his body erupting in fireworks under his skin.

“Ah, me… either,” Yuuri stuttered, his brain nothing but crackling static. All of his focus was on controlling his own needs, the desire to make Victor feel good being far greater than his desire for his own release. With every thrust of his hips, his nerves lit up like lightening, his mind growing hazy to the world around them. There was only Victor and the way he was whispering Yuuri’s name like a prayer was dragging Yuuri quickly toward his own end.

“Touch me,” Victor almost begged, his mind too far gone to realize how he sounded. When Yuuri shifted to slip a hand between them, Victor had to bite the meat of his own thumb to keep from disturbing all the guests in the rooms around them. It only took a few swipes of Yuuri’s hand to coax Victor over the edge, moaning Yuuri’s name between gritted teeth as his mind blissed out from the pleasure.

Finally letting himself go, Yuuri felt all his muscles tense toward his core, his head landing on Victor’s chest as all the heat in Yuuri’s body raced to combust.

Every pulse inside of Victor made Yuuri feel breathless, his body growing heavy and his mind going fuzzy. Vaguely he felt Victor’s hands squeezing beneath his shoulder blades and Yuuri barely managed to pull out before collapsing onto Victor’s welcoming body.

Silence hung in the room, interrupted only by their staggered breathing and their intermittent hums. Curious hands traveled over naked skin, lazy in their movements but comforting all the same. They were sticky, overheated and unable to care about either of those things.

“That was… amazing.” Feeling Yuuri chuckle, Victor turned his head to kiss Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m pretty sure we are going to have to take back all those criticisms we had about first time sex being perfect.”

“It’s not supposed to be,” Yuuri eased away from Victor long enough to pull off and tie the condom which had become increasingly uncomfortable. “In reality it should be weird or something. And yet…” Tossing the condom in the closest trashcan, Yuuri giggled when Victor octopused around his back. “And yet… there was nothing weird about that.”

“Agreed,” Victor chuckled, kissing Yuuri’s shoulders and settling with his head on Yuuri’s back. “Although… I am… sticky.” He flopped backwards when Yuuri rolled over, grinning up at Yuuri who was visibly distressed over Victor’s use of his least favorite word.

“Mood killer,” Yuuri declared, flicking Victor’s nose. “And I suppose you would like me to draw you a bath and carry you into it?” Resting his arm over Victor’s chest, Yuuri played with a strand of Victor’s hair between his fingers.

“Actually all of that sounds splendid.” Drumming his fingers on his own stomach, Victor lifted them up to inspect the liquid coating them. “I really am-” His next word was cut off by Yuuri’s hand covering his mouth.

“Say it and no bath and no carrying for you,” Yuuri threatened, slowly lifting his hand away from Victor’s mouth. With a peck to Victor’s cheek, Yuuri climbed from the bed, giggling at his own unsteady legs as he made his way to the bathroom for a second time.

Ogling Yuuri’s ass as he walked away, Victor remained stubbornly in the bed ready to insist that Yuuri carry him despite the fact that his legs were definitely in perfect working order. The sound of running water made Victor smile and he lifted his arms in the air when Yuuri reappeared at the door. Laughing when Yuuri rolled his eyes, Victor happily grinned as Yuuri lifted him and walked them both toward the relief of hot water and bubbles.

* * *

 

“Airplanes are homophobic.”

Burying his tear-stained face in Victor’s neck, Yuuri snorted at Victor’s outlandish statement. It was just one of many jokes that Victor had made since they had woken up, a feeble attempt at brightening both of their moods. They were both pretending that it was working, despite the tears running down their faces and the remarkable number of tissues they had already used. Hugging Victor closer to him, Yuuri wondered if there was a way to fold himself into Victor’s suitcase. Work and real life be damned, he wanted to hold onto Victor forever.

Inhaling deeply, Victor tried to memorize Yuuri’s scent and the feeling of Yuuri holding him. Their morning had been as perfect as their night, starting with them waking up to early alarms to reverse their positions from the night before and ending with laughing their way through a joint shower.

Never had Victor found someone he could love so fully and feel the power of that love being returned in equal measure. His heart felt like it was tearing in two, the bigger half of it prepared to get on a plane and fly away from him. Sniffling, he snuggled his nose closer to Yuuri’s neck and squeezed tighter around Yuuri’s waist.

An overhead speaker announced the beginning of boarding for Victor’s flight and Victor whispered, “I don’t wanna.”

“I don’t want you to either,” Yuuri sniffed, not loosening his hold around Victor’s back. He had to let go of Victor, but he had no idea how to do so.

“Will you call me when you land?” Victor asked, unwilling to lift his head. “I don’t care if it’s late. I’ll be awake.” They were no longer going to rely on discord and messaging to stay in touch, and Victor was thrilled by the idea of texting and calling Yuuri whenever he wanted to. A second call for boarding was announced and Victor ungracefully whined against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I’ll call you, I promise.” It was almost painful to ease himself away from Victor’s arms, holding onto Victor’s shoulders while Yuuri tried to keep his face from crumbling. Sobs were storming in the back of his throat, and he swallowed hard, desperately trying to be strong for both of them. Long distance wouldn’t be easy, but they had promised to fight for the love they had found in each other, no matter how hard it might be.

A third boarding call finally had Victor turning over his shoulder to look at his gate. The line was moving quickly and Victor knew that he needed to join the queue but his feet wouldn’t move. His bottom lip was shaking in his attempt to control his crying and he bit it hard between his teeth. Squeezing his eyes shut, Victor enveloped Yuuri in one last hug. Tilting his head to meet Yuuri’s waiting lips in a lingering kiss that tasted of bittersweet happiness, Victor could feel the pressure building in his chest, surely ready to crush him with the overwhelming feeling of loss. Their mutual desire to be together was a gift and the world was cruel for tearing them apart.

“That sounds like a line from a story,” Yuuri said, leaning his forehead on Victor’s and smiling when he realized Victor didn’t mean to speak out loud. “You have to go if you don’t want to miss your flight.”

“I want to miss my flight,” Victor pouted, kissing Yuuri three times in rapid succession. “Let’s stay here forever.” As last call rang out from the speakers, Victor felt Yuuri push him toward the gate. “Call me.” Victor said again, holding Yuuri’s hand as he backed toward his gate. Their fingers slipped apart and Victor felt the loss of contact like he was losing a limb.

“Absolutely,” Yuuri promised. He fiddled with his own fingers, eyes never leaving Victor’s back as his boyfriend handed over his plane ticket and headed into the access tunnel. When Victor looked back, Yuuri raised his hand to wave, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

He stayed by the big windows near Victor’s gate until the plane had vanished into the clouds. Slowly turning on his heel, Yuuri made his way down the terminal, doomed to wait at least another hour for his flight. He supposed it was poetic justice considering Victor had to wait in this same airport for Yuuri to arrive.

It was hard to believe that they had been here only two days ago. Since the moment Yuuri had walked off his plane and into Victor’s arm, his whole world had changed. He had spent the hours flying here worrying over Victor reciprocating his feelings and now he would spend the hours flying home missing the most important human in his life. Even as he plunked himself down in a hard plastic seat, he couldn’t decide which was worse.

Dragging his laptop from his bag, Yuuri slipped his earbuds into his ears as he waited for the computer to wake up. He had felt fairly blocked in his own writing over the last month, but the idea currently swirling in his brain was making his fingers anxious to get all his thoughts captured in words.

Quickly typing in his password, Yuuri cracked his knuckles as his screen sprang to life. Hurriedly opening a new Word document, Yuuri typing out his title.

_When Bloggers Fall in Love – the story of two people finding life and love with a little help from a fairy and an elf._

Softly smiling at his own words, Yuuri let his sadness fade to the back of his mind, replacing it with the thrilling memories he shared with Victor and the love they had found in each other.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year In the Future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take one more opportunity to suggest everyone go check out [TheFicRecFairy](https://theficrecfairy.tumblr.com) on Tumblr which is run by two of the nicest people you will find on this planet! 
> 
> And check out their Ao3's here:   
> [jfmesq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfmesq/works)  
> [BookewyrmeWritesFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/works)  
> I encourage everyone to go give them some love!! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please scroll to the bottom and consider checking out my other AUs! 
> 
> Thank you for reading yet another AU that absolutely no one asked for and I decided the world needed anyway XD Love and hugs to you all!

Standing in his kitchen, grasping his coffee mug, Yuuri angled his head when he heard his cell phone ring. Following the sound through his first floor, he located it sitting face down next to his television having absolutely no recollection of leaving it there. Shaking his head at his own ridiculousness, he snagged it from its resting place, smiling as he saw the familiar name on his screen. Swiping to accept the call, he cheerfully greeted Victor.

“Hey,” Victor said.

His voice sounded off and Yuuri instantly wondered if Victor had been crying. “Um hey to you. Is everything okay?” The pit opening in Yuuri’s stomach was ready to swallow him whole.

“Yeah… I mean no… I mean… Yuuri, let’s end this.” His voice stuttered, almost sounding like Victor was struggling with something heavy as he talked.

On his end of the line, Yuuri plunked down in the middle of his living room feeling as if Victor had just stabbed him in the heart. The distance had been hard for them and in the last year they had only seen each other in person three times. Still, Yuuri thought they were doing well, flourishing even, in spite of all the longing they shared. “Victor… I….” The words wouldn’t come, his throat blocked by his broken heart and his mind scrambling to figure out what he had done wrong.

A knock on his door had Yuuri’s head shooting up, angry that someone would interrupt his inevitable death from heartbreak. He warred with himself, wanting to ignore whoever was outside and his brain demanding to address the nagging need to answer the door. Forcing himself to stand, Yuuri could only hear silence through the phone although he continued to cradle it to his ear anyway.

Throwing open his door, Yuuri screamed when a giant mass of brown fur tackled him to the ground. “What in the…” The phone fell from Yuuri’s hand as he reached for the dog’s face. “Wait… it can’t be… Makkachin???” Confused, Yuuri tried to look beyond the insistent kisses being licked all over his face, discovering Victor standing on his front porch.

“Oh my God!” Yuuri scrambled to his feet, throwing himself into Victor’s arms and crying openly. “I thought… what are you doing here? Are you breaking up with me?” Clinging to Victor’s shoulders, Yuuri felt Victor’s laughter where their chests were pressed together.

“I may have chosen the wrong words,” Victor confessed, arms circling Yuuri’s body and hugging him until his biceps ached. “To be fair, you have always been the prolific one.”

Pulling away, Yuuri went to question Victor further when he noticed the large amount of suitcases stacked across his porch. “What is…” _So much for prolific_ , he thought, struggling to complete any thought racing through his head.

“My company transferred me here. They bought space in the same building as your company. Technically, I will have a condo available next week but I jumped the first flight I could get on and figured we could talk once I got here.” Victor laughed again when Yuuri kissed him, relief flooding through him that Yuuri didn’t seem angry with his spontaneity.

“Do you… have to live in the condo?” Yuuri asked. Letting go of Victor was a feat of pure willpower, but Yuuri managed to do so and busy himself with picking up two of Victor’s bags. “I mean, if you want to live there, that’s… you know… totally up to you… but you could always… with me.” Yuuri was stopped from moving inside by Victor grabbing his shirt.

“Yes,” Victor accepted the offer he prayed would come, crushing their lips together in a kiss he had been craving for three months. “If you’ll have me, I would love to live with you.” Tears sprang to Victor’s eyes as Yuuri nodded enthusiastically.

“Please stay forever,” Yuuri pleaded, dropping the suitcases and throwing his arms back around Victor’s neck. “There is nothing I want more!” Kissing Victor with all the love exploding in his chest, Yuuri couldn’t believe the whiplash of emotions he had just survived. They could talk about Victor’s level of accidental drama later, right now Yuuri was eager to merge his space with everything Victor had to offer. Letting his arms fall away from Victor’s neck, Yuuri once again retrieved bags from the stack on his porch. “Come on, Makka! Want to see your new home?” Grinning at Makkachin’s excited bark, Yuuri walked through his door feeling like he was walking into a new life.

Patting his pocket to ensure that the ring box was still tucked safely in his jacket, Victor hauled the rest of his luggage into his arms and crossed the threshold into Yuuri’s home. “Hey, Yuuri!” he called into the house. “I think our story is going to need an epilogue!”

And later, after all of Victor’s belongings had found a home amongst Yuuri’s things and Victor had proposed over takeout containers on Yuuri’s couch, Yuuri would write their story’s epilogue knowing that their real story was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please consider checking out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva)
> 
> If you would like more Victuuri AUs, you can find most of mine at these links: 
> 
> [Be my chef, Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102205/chapters/22504352) Restaurant AU – complete  
> [Katsuki’s Pet Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403003/chapters/25540758) Pet Store AU - complete  
> [Law Firm of Katsuki, Nikiforov & Chulanont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084109/chapters/24724854) Law Firm AU – WIP  
> [Prize Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161275/chapters/32640531) MMA AU - complete  
> [Love and Puns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921047) Chemistry Partner AU – complete  
> [Stick with Me series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085361) College Jock Yuuri and Genius Victor AU - complete  
> [Crash Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527876/chapters/28528088) Alternate Meeting (still ice skaters) AU - complete  
> [Finding Our Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437370) Soulmate AU - complete  
> [Magic Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108243) Victor the Magician AU - complete
> 
> And feel free to come find me on Tumblr or Twitter!!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)


End file.
